


Saint-Valentin

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/p] déteste la saint-valentin et refuse toujours les chocolats qu'on lui offre à cette période. Cependant, elle peut faire exception pour un certain rouquin





	Saint-Valentin

**Author's Note:**

> Bon voilà un OS sur Tendou, bonne lecture o/
> 
> Rappel : [t/p] : ton prénom  
> [ma/f] : ta meilleure amie fille  
> [ma/g] : ton meilleur ami garçon  
> [p/g] : prénom de garçon (pas important)

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 14 février. Cette fête existe dans de nombreux pays, mais tous la fêtent différemment. Chez nous au Japon, on peut donner des chocolats à n'importe qui, selon si ce sont des chocolats par obligation - pour les amis et la famille - ou par sentiments. De plus, il y a le White Day, le 14 mars, où les personnes ayant reçu des cadeaux en font en retour en remerciement. Bref, que de complications. Je me souviens que quand je vivais en France, il n'y avait que les adultes qui était particulièrement concernés par cette fête.

Je décidai finalement de me lever et sortir de mon lit, peu pressée d'aller en cours et de subir cette pression écrasante qui accompagne toujours la fête des amoureux. Je me préparai rapidement pour aller en cours, kidnappai deux pauvres petits abricots et me dirigeai vers le lycée, le sac à l'épaule. J'étais une des managers de l'équipe de Volley de mon lycée et je veillais toujours à être présente à tous les entraînements, même les plus matinaux.

À peine avais-je passé les grandes portes de l'Académie Shiratorizawa, que l'ambiance amoureuse me percuta comme un trente-six tonnes. (Mais si, les énormes camions là). Soupirante, je me dirigeai vers le gymnase en slalomant entre les élèves, la tête légèrement baissée et concentrée sur mon objectif. J'atteins mon but saine et sauve et filai me changer avant de rejoindre les autres managers.

\- Ah, [t/p] !  
\- On se demandait si tu allais réussir à passer la barrière des fans de Wakatoshi !  
\- Quelle barrière ? M'étonnais-je avant de me tourner vers l'entrée

Ah ouais, quand même. Déjà d'habitude il y avait pas mal de monde mais là… j'avais limite envie de jeter tout le monde dehors et fermer le gymnase derrière eux. Je discutais encore avec les autres managers lorsqu'une clameur me fit sursauter. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le coach me lance un regard presque suppliant pour que je m'en occupe. Sortant de ma poche mon brassard rouge et l'enfilant rapidement, je me plantai devant les tribunes avec un regard de tueur. Certaines filles observaient calmement et je me sentais mal pour elle. Pour ce qui allait suivre, comme pour le bruit qu'elles devaient endurer. J'inspirai à fond et vit du coin de l'œil les joueurs se boucher les oreilles.

\- LA FERME !

Mon cri résonna dans tout le gymnase. Le silence se fit brusquement.

\- Bien. Continuais-je à haute voix, maintenant que tout le monde m'écoute, je peux parler. Les joueurs ont besoin de concentration, pas de dinde qui gloussent à chaque passe réussie. Alors la prochaine qui l'ouvre, je la vire. Et avant que vous ne demandiez si j'ai l'autorisation, je fais partie du conseil de discipline déclarais-je en montrant le brassard, alors oui j'ai le droit.

Finalement, après mon intervention, les gradins restèrent raisonnablement silencieux et le reste de l'entrainement se passa sans problème. J'aidai les joueurs à ranger lorsqu'une jeune fille rousse vint me voir, une boîte de chocolat à la main. C'était une des managers de première année (j'étais en dernière année pour ma part).

\- Oui ?  
\- Eh bien… je voulais te donner ça. Tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup pour être aussi forte et courageuse, et même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment la saint Valentin, je voulais te donner ça.  
\- Euh… merci… mais… c'est juste pour amitié ?  
\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle les joues rouges, c'est juste pour te soutenir, rien d'autre.  
\- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. Répondis-je en souriant, va te changer, je vais terminer de ranger  
\- D'accord, à plus tard alors !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et je soupirai. Je n'accepte jamais de chocolat d'habitude, mais là, ça aurait été cruel de lui dire non. Surtout que c'était pas pour m'avouer ses sentiments… heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je n'aurais pas pu lui rendre. D'abord parce que j'étais hétéro, après parce que j'étais déjà amoureuse d'un autre. Un central roux un peu effrayant.

\- Tu as du succès [t/p] commenta une voix qui me fit frissonner, quand on parle du loup…  
\- C'était juste une admiratrice. Rien de très sentimental.  
\- Pourtant tu n'acceptes rien d'habitude, tu n'aimes pas cette fête.  
\- Je n'aime pas l'ambiance oppressante et recevoir des chocolats de ceux que je n'aime pas. C'est blessant d'être rejeté, encore plus dans cette période.  
\- … il me fixa pendant de longues secondes, on dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause. Je me figeai, tu as déjà vécu ça ?  
\- L'entrainement est finit Tendou, il faut aller en cours.  
\- Dernière question. Tu accepterais des chocolats venant de personnes que tu aimes ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Et venant de moi ?  
\- Tu fais partie de l'équipe Tendou, comment je pourrais ne pas t'aimer ?

Il ne répondit rien et je me retournai rapidement, me dirigeant vers la sortie du gymnase. Mon cœur refusait de se calmer et ses battements effrénés étaient durs à supporter. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Tendou prévoyait de m'en offrir ? L'idée du numéro cinq m'offrant des chocolats pour la saint Valentin et me déclarant son amour, était vraiment très attirante. Mais je ne devais pas me faire de films, Tendou Satori ne courrait pas après les filles. En fait, je le soupçonnais même d'avoir un faible pour Wakatoshi, notre capitaine.

Côté Gymnase

\- Elle a complètement esquivé mes questions hein ?  
\- Complètement sourit Shirabu  
\- Dis SemiSemi, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?  
\- Offre lui s'en. Mais surtout, sois sincère.  
\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. La sincérité c'est le mieux.  
\- Bon… Tendou s'éloigna rapidement et Semi laissa échapper un long soupire, sous l'air amusé de Shirabu  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Ça se voit tout de suite qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, après tout même Wakatoshi l'a remarqué ! Il a beau faire n'importe quoi elle est toujours là pour lui remonter le moral !  
\- Justement Semi, c'est son côté sincère et maladroit qui plaît à [t/p]. Elle va forcément accepter et dès demain, notre petit Tendou aura enfin trouvé une fille qui ne le fuit pas.

Retour à [t/p]

En fait, j'ai surestimé ma haine pour cette fête. La saint Valentin est définitivement la fête que je déteste le plus de toutes. Sérieux, même les profs s'y étaient mis en proposant des exercices contenant le thème de l'amour ! J'avais limite envie de me jeter du pont. En fait, j'étais carrément au point de faire les 7 ou 8 cents kilomètres qui me séparaient de Tokyo uniquement pour me jeter d'une des deux tours.

Rien ne s'arrangea lorsque j'ouvris mon casier et découvris un paquet de lettres dont quelques-unes tombèrent à mes pieds. Génial ! J'étais sûre que dans le lot, il n'y en avait qu'un ou deux qui devait me connaître vraiment. La plupart voulaient simplement une nouvelle petite amie et devaient trouver que j'avais de beaux yeux ou de beaux cheveux. Je soupirai et ramassai les quelques lettres au sol, ainsi que les autres, et décidai de profiter de la pause déjeuner pour les lire. Sachant que je ne répondrais pas à leurs sentiments, je devais au moins les lires et leur répondre proprement.

Assise à table avec mes deux meilleurs amis - à savoir [ma/f] la cousine de Tendou et [ma/g] le petit frère d'un ami de la famille - je lisais les lettres tout en grignotant. La plupart semblaient avoir été toutes prises du même site internet et racontait la même chose. Quelque chose ressemblant à "ça fait long que je suis amoureux de toi mais j'avais peur que tu me rejette, aujourd'hui j'ai rassemblé mon courage pour te le dire, vive la saint Valentin". Bref, de quoi rajouter à ma mauvaise humeur.

Au milieu de tout ça, j'en ai trouvé trois qui semblaient vraiment sincères. La première venait d'une personne dans ma classe, la seconde d'un des remplaçants dans l'équipe de volley - c'était celle-là la pire de toutes, car il m'a fait pleurer en m'assurant qu'il savait que j'étais amoureuse de Tendou et qu'il tenait juste à me le dire et être sincère face à ses sentiments. Horrible cette fête je vous dis ! La dernière était plus mystérieuse, c'était seulement un poème et elle était signé "S". Je décidai donc d'y réfléchir et de garder ces trois lettres. Je devais d'abord informer [p/g] du fait que je ne pouvais pas accepter ses sentiments parce que j'étais déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon humeur avait changé. J'étais passé du stade "je vais me suicider" à celui "le premier qui me touche je l'envoie à l'hôpital". La raison ? J'avais dit à [p/g] que je ne pouvais pas accepter parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui mais d'un autre. Alors il avait insisté pour connaître le nom, comme quoi je lui devais bien ça. C'est là que tout a dérapé. Dès qu'il a compris de qui je parlais, il a commencé à rigoler, comme quoi c'était une blague, qu'aucune fille pouvait aimer ce monstre et tout un tas d'horrible trucs. Quand il a compris que j'étais sérieuse il s'était enfuis. Mais maintenant, j'étais d'humeur massacrante. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler puis me suivre en répétant mon nom et finit par exploser.

\- QUOI ENCORE ?!

Je suis à peu près sûre que tout le bâtiment m'avait entendu. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai reconnu la personne devant moi : Tendou. Il restait imperturbable avec son sourire, mais je voyais dans ses yeux que je l'avais blessé. Je détournai rapidement le regard, fixant mes pieds avec intérêt.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'en parlerais plus tard, tu as l'air plutôt énervé dit-il de son habituel ton un peu chantonnant  
\- Mais…  
\- Plus tard j'ai dit.

Il tapota ma tête avant de s'éloigner. Je soupirai profondément. Vraiment génial. Aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment ma journée… quand Tendou était blessé, c'était moi qui le consolait mais cette fois, c'était ma faute. C'était rare que je m'énerve et que je lui crie dessus. En plus, il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire ! Au contraire !

Les quelques heures restantes furent les plus dures de toutes. Heureusement, elles passèrent rapidement et je pu rejoindre le Gymnase. Je me changeai rapidement et remarquai que presque tous les titulaires étaient en retard, notamment Tendou. J'allais devoir attendre encore. Par contre, je remarquai rapidement le remplaçant qui m'avait écrit la lettre et le rejoignit en souriant. Je le remerciai pour sa lettre et lui confiait qu'elle m'avait fait pleurer, mais aussi que je la garderais en souvenir. Il était trop gêné pour répondre, rouge écarlate.

Tendou arriva juste à l'heure pour l'entrainement et je remarquai rapidement qu'il m'évitait. Comment j'étais sensée m'excuser s'il ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion ? Pendant la pause, Shirabu et Semi vinrent me parler de Tendou. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

\- Il m'évite marmonnais-je  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je lui ai crié dessus.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Écoute [t/p], on sait très bien que tu ne le fais jamais, ça veut dire qu'il y a forcément une raison alors, dis là nous. Grogna Semi  
\- Très bien ! J'ai reçu pas mal de lettres dont trois vraiment sincère. Parmi elle, il y en avait un de ma classe alors je suis allé le voir pour lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui parce que… je rougis  
\- On sait. Continue.  
\- Mais comment… je soupirai, bref, quand je lui ai dit il a commencé à dire que c'était pas possible, que c'était une blague, qu'aucune fille ne pouvait aimer un monstre comme lui… j'étais vraiment en colère.  
\- Et Tendou est arrivé à ce moment-là.  
\- J'étais tellement énervée que j'ai même pas reconnu sa voix. J'ai juste entendu quelqu'un répéter mon nom en boucle et j'ai explosé…  
\- Tu as essayé de t'excuser ?  
\- Il m'évite…  
\- Il faut vraiment que tu t'excuses.  
\- Et puis, tu pourrais aussi lui dire tant que t'y est. Continua Shirabu avec un sourire moqueur  
\- Q-Quoi ?! N-Non ! E-Et puis… il ne parle jamais aux filles, vous ne pensez pas que… je n'osais pas terminer ma phrase  
\- C'est elles qui le fuient, pas l'inverse. Tu as toutes tes chances [t/p]  
\- M-Mais…  
\- On doit y retourner, penses y.

Je regardais les deux joueurs retourner sur le terrain, gênée et nerveuse. Donc, Tendou était intéressé par les filles. Et moi, je devais m'excuser et, éventuellement, lui avouer mes sentiments. Mes yeux le cherchèrent automatiquement sur le terrain et nos regards se croisèrent. Il se détourna rapidement et moi aussi. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment obligée d'aller le voir ? J'eus ma réponse à la fin de l'entrainement, lorsque Shirabu et Semi me poussèrent dans sa direction. Je m'approchais timidement et l'interpellai plusieurs fois, mais il m'ignora complètement sous le regard perplexe du capitaine avec qui il parlait.

Je finis par abandonner, non sans l'avoir traité de crétin finit au passage, et partis me changer. Une fois prête, je sortis du lycée et commençai à rentrer chez moi. En chemin, je croisai de nombreuses boutiques illuminées et remplies de chocolats et de cœur. J'accélérai, pressée de m'enrouler sous ma couette pour regarder un film d'action ou d'horreur. Tout sauf une comédie romantique.

Une fois la ville passée, je me retrouvais dans de petites ruelles mal éclairées. Passer des néons de la ville à quelques lampadaires fatigués, ça faisait un choc. D'abord, mes yeux devaient encore s'habituer. Après, la nuit, mon imagination avait tendance à s'emballer toute seule au moindre bruit. Alors lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un qui marchait derrière moi, j'accélérai instinctivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était sûrement juste un passant. Ou un autre élève qui rentrait chez lui. Les pas se rapprochèrent et je fis un bond de deux mètres en criant lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Une fois la crise de panique partie, je remarquai Tendou, plié en deux par le fou rire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Espèce de malade mental ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque par ta faute ! Criais-je à nouveau  
\- Désolé, désolé ! C'était pas mon intention !  
\- Y'a plutôt intérêt grognais-je  
\- Je voulais juste que tu te tournes vers moi. En fait, je voudrais m'excuser. De t'avoir ignoré comme ça.  
\- C'est pas grave soupirais-je, je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir hurlé dessus pour rien. C'est juste que… je m'étais disputé juste avant avec un imbécile et j'étais tellement énervée que… je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite et j'ai explosé sur toi.  
\- Je m'en étais rendu compte. J'étais juste vexé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour que tu t'énerve à ce point ?  
\- Rien d'important marmonnais-je, tu voulais me dire autre chose ou je peux rentrer chez moi.  
\- Tu évites encore ma question.  
\- Désolée, je t'en parlerais plus tard.  
\- Très bien.

Il soupira puis se tourna pour sortir quelque chose de son sac et me le tendre. Un peu perplexe, je pris la boîte entre mes mains et l'ouvrait doucement. Bien emballé, c'était un petit paquet de chocolats en forme d'œuf. Sur le paquet, c'était marqué fourré à la praline. Je levai les yeux vers Tendou qui devenait petit à petit de la couleur de ses cheveux.

\- Alors d'abord, pourquoi ceux-là ?  
\- Tu as dit que c'était tes préférés.  
\- Ah... Je sentis mes joues rougir un peu plus, il s'en rappelait ? Ensuite… ce sont des chocolats… d'amitié ?  
\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu… tu peux les prendre dans le sens que tu veux.  
\- Vraiment ? Il hocha la tête, donc si je préfère qu'ils soient ta façon de te déclarer, ça fonctionne ?  
\- Hein ? Il redressa la tête les yeux grands ouverts et je souris en me rapprochant de lui  
\- Je t'aime Tendou.  
\- T-Tu l'as déjà dit…  
\- Pas dans le sens "je t'aime bien", plutôt dans le sens "je suis amoureuse de toi".  
\- V-Vraiment ? M-Mais…  
\- Oui vraiment. Tu es incroyable Tendou, et ceux qui disent le contraire n'y connaissent rien.  
\- … c'est pour ça que tu étais énervée ? S'étonna-t-il  
\- Oui. J'ai refusé une déclaration en expliquant que j'étais déjà amoureuse, et quand j'ai dit que c'était toi… il a été horrible. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça… marmonnais-je  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que j'ai des personnes comme toi ou les gars de l'équipe de mon côté. Il me serra dans ses bras de longues secondes avant de me lâcher pour prendre ma main, je vais te raccompagner. Il fait un peu trop noir pour que je prenne le risque de te laisser rentrer seule.

Je souris avant de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée. C'était rare les moments où j'étais seule avec lui alors, autant en profiter. En chemin, il me confia que c'était Semi et Shirabu qui l'avaient forcé à venir s'excuser et je notais mentalement de les remercier. Sans eux, Tendou aurait continué à bouder et moi aussi. Une fois devant chez moi, je me tournai vers lui pour le remercier. Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser et s'approcha lentement.

\- Tu sais [t/p], c'est moi qui ait écrit la lettre avec le poème. S de Satori.  
\- Vraiment ?! M'étonnais-je, je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel talent caché !  
\- Moi non plus. Mais je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Sourit-il

Quand il souriait comme ça, je me demandais comment on pouvait appeler quelqu'un d'aussi adorable un monstre. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Tendou était en train de m'embrasser. Le baiser fut court, mais suffisant pour que j'en sois chamboulé. Et c'est sous son sourire narquois que je rentrais chez moi, déjà pressée de le revoir le lendemain.

Extra

\- Tu me dois un repas Semi, j'ai gagné notre pari !  
\- Peu importe…

**Author's Note:**

> Fin !
> 
> Le prochain sera Yaku


End file.
